


Dread In My Heart

by wyrmonastring



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Spoilers, sal blames himself for shit whoops, uhhhhhh sal has sensory issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyrmonastring/pseuds/wyrmonastring
Summary: Sal Fisher is given a horrible task to carry out.





	Dread In My Heart

Sal Fisher felt his stomach fucking churn when the young spirit, who for years he had known as his landlord, told him his gruesome task.

Kill everyone in Addison Apartments. 

He felt sick knowing that he had no other choice but to slaughter friends, family, and neighbors for the sake of keeping the corruption that had destroyed their souls at bay, but what could he do? 

Mrs. Gibson. Todd's parents. David. CJ, Sierra, Azaria. Chug and Soda. Robert. And finally, to end it all, his father and stepmother. 

That sick, awful feeling became amplified by the realization that he had actually done it. He had killed them all. Blood was on his clothes, his hands, his prosthetic, and on the knife that he had gripped so tight that his knuckles were white, as if it was all that was anchoring him to reality. In a daze, he trudged to the elevator and then to the lobby. The only thing that felt okay was the relief that it was all over.

And then he saw Todd.

Todd was barely conscious, leaned against the wall, a large gash across his chest. When he saw Sal, he began to babble, near incoherently. Sal's stomach churned once more as he turned the bloody blade towards his dear friend, prepared to do what he must to keep the supernatural corruption confined to those who had been in Addison Apartments. 

And from there, it was a blur.

The loud red and blue sirens of the police cars and the pouring of rain and the drying blood overloaded his senses, making focusing on anything damn near impossible. He caught a glimpse of Ash, completely distraught, as the cold metal cuffs clicked shut around his wrists and he was shoved into the back of the car.

What kept him from turning that knife on himself and reuniting with his family in the afterlife, he didn't know. Perhaps it was guilt. Fear they would hate him, fear they'd find him selfish for avoiding the consequences of what he had done. Sal could have thought of a million reasons that he felt he didn't deserve that sort of quick, easy end.

They would probably be happy enough without him. Dad and Lisa had their better son. And with what he had done, he would probably see them someday soon anyway. If they even wanted to speak to him after what he had done, that is. 

He spent that ride blaming himself for everything. He could have found a way to not have to kill everyone in the apartment. He could have found a way to stop this long ago. He could have found a way to save Larry.

God, Larry. Those last messages from his brother had been a knife in the gut, a spike of adrenaline. Larry was one of the people who mattered most to him in the world, and Sal felt like he had fucking failed him. Too little, too late, he felt.

'You could have saved him if you were thinking about anyone besides yourself, asshole,’ some twisted part of Sal told him.

He couldn't even clutch the note, Larry's last kindness-filled words to him, as the car drove away, rain pounding against the roof.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this uhhhh Sux lmao,, just like,,, a short lil retelling of the shit that led up to the trial


End file.
